


Gai sa'Buir

by Addleton



Series: AUs of the Deliver Us AU [3]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27244864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Addleton/pseuds/Addleton
Summary: Elli in the Deliver Us server said "Ok. Just imagine. Kid walks up to a mando, says a reverse version of the adoption vows they made up, and is like you’re my buir now!" and it gave meideas.[Archivist and Swordbelt #3]
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Wad'e Tay'haai
Series: AUs of the Deliver Us AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943500
Comments: 21
Kudos: 158





	Gai sa'Buir

**Author's Note:**

> Behold the fruits of my insomnia!
> 
> #GetAnakinADad2k20
> 
> Translations have now been properly linked.

Anakin Skywalker escorted his vod'ike to the Jatnese in time for lunch. Under normal circumstances, lunch and some community bonding would be their only reasons for visiting the epar'yaim.

These were not normal circumstances.

Obi-Wan Kenobi was being stubborn about his ru'riduur.

Anakin Skywalker had a plan to fix that.

Okay, so maybe it was more of an _idea_ than an actual _plan_ , but Anakin had always been a man of action and winging things had always worked out well for him in the past. There was no need to change a perfectly good system, right?

Right.

Which was why Anakin had brought all five of the Vod'ike to the Jatnese to meet a certain Wad'e Tay'haai and determine whether or not the man was worthy of being Obi-Wan's ven'riduur. Not that Anakin was concerned about that. Obi-Wan was too good a person to marry someone horrible, and the background check Anakin had run corroborated this. Really, the only point of _slight_ concern was how the Vod'ike would react to Wad'e being their buir, but Anakin had a very good feeling about things.

The Mando in purple and gray armor sitting at the table closest to the bar looked up from his meal as Anakin and the Vod'ike approached. Tay'haai's eyes lit up with recognition (a good sign) and he indicated with a head tilt for the group to take a seat (an even better sign).

"So, uh, you're Wad'e Tay'haai, right?" Anakin asked as he settled into his seat, Haat crawling onto his lap at the last second.

"Yes," Tay'haai said with a smile, "and you must be Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan's Padawan."

"Uh, yup. That's me." Anakin laughed nervously. "And these are my brothers, Haat, Naak, Skira, Tracyn, and Runi," Anakin continued, pointing at each of the Vod'ike in turn.

"I am pleased to meet you," Tay'haai said with an even gentler smile.

"Ani'vod said that you and buir had a shuk'la riduurok," Skira lead, as always, cutting straight to the heart of the matter before the adults could get sidetracked.

Naak, always quick to provide backup, chimed in. "And that means you were riduure."

"And that means that you're supposed to be our ver'buir," continued Runi.

"So why didn't you visit us?" demanded Skira.

"Don't you love us?" Haat asked quietly.

Anakin could practically _hear_ the tears in Runi's eyes as he asked, "Don't you love _buir?_ "

It took every bit of self-control Anakin possessed to maintain his Sabacc face and not break down laughing at the gobsmacked expression on Tay'haai's face. Anakin was _so proud_ of his little brothers.

Tay'haai rallied himself quickly though and began to reply, "It's not that I _don't_ love you or your buir, but—"

"But _what_ ," interrupted Skira.

"If you love someone, you love them. If you don't, you don't," signed Tracyn, his brothers nodding along in agreement.

Anakin was about to translate when Tay'haai sighed and replied, "Love is not the issue here."

"Then what is?" asked Haat.

Tay'haai took a deep breath and ran a hand over his face, his forehead and eyes scrunched up in painfully deep thought. With a loud huff, he shook his head and asked the Vod'ike, "How would you feel if someone you loved just… disappeared without saying anything and was gone for a very long time?"

"You did that to buir?!" Naak gasped out in horror.

Tay'haai raised his hands in preemptive surrender, warding off Skira and Tracyn. "Not intentionally! And it was years before he adopted all of you."

"So does that mean you're _not_ our buir?" Runi asked, tears audible in his voice.

"That… is something ultimately up to each of you to decide. Even if your buir and I were to say the riduurok this instant, none of you would have to call me buir unless you wanted to."

The Vod'ike straightened up, nodded at each other, and recited, in eerie unison, "Ni kyr'tayl gai sa'buir."

Anakin was man enough to admit that he squealed in excitement as he reached around the table to hug Wad'e. "Welcome to the family, Dad!"

* * *

## Mando'a Translations

younger siblings

restaurant and/or cantina

past spouse, implies a more amicable breakup than nu'riduur (not spouse) or dar'riduur (no longer spouse)

future spouse, fiancé

parent

divorce, literally "broken marriage"

other parent

marriage vows

"I know your name as my parent", reverse adoption vows


End file.
